Who's your Hero?
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Berlin often has nightmares of the past. What can America do to help? He can be her Hero. Summary sucks. Mention of self harm. AmericaXOc


**If there is any historical mistakes please ignore them and just go with it, I was half asleep and had a huge headache from being in my school's mascot costume for two hours in about 90 degree weather from 10am-12pm...the things I do for my marching band...but hey some lady gave me money and all I did was jump around and dance on one of the street corners XD**

**Well anyway, my friend and I are doing a roleplay and our characters are capitals, like the country's little sister, and mine's Berlin. And I, having taken my Ap Literature and Composition exam, was too dead to notice that Berlin was the place where the Wall was built *facepalm* so, technically, America would be Berlin's hero, right?  
**

**...right?  
**

**Aw forget it. My tangent is done.  
**

* * *

"You can't do this!" the capital shouted to the people building what she knew was a wall, stepping towards them to try and stop them herself but a few nearby police officers under Khrushchev's order pointed their guns at her. Berlin froze and stepped back, putting her hands up. "Y-you can't build this wall!" she said, looking around frantically at the building materials, bricks and barbed wire. She suppressed a shiver when she saw the sharp edges of the barbs and turned her attention back to the workers. "We were told to build this, so we will." one of the officers said coldly and caused her to flinch. "This is too far!" she said to herself, turning on her heel and running down the street to find Khrushchev and demand he stop the creation of the wall. She knew she could go to the west where America, England, and France had power but she decided to stay with in the east, knowing the people there needed her more. Her older brother, Germany, was in the west and her even older brother, Prussia, was in the east where she was but he was always gone. Berlin stopped when she found the man in his office and went straight towards him, slamming her hands on his desk to get his attention. "What are you doing?" she shouted, her voice cracking a little in the middle of her sentence.

Khrushchev huffed and glanced up at her from his paper work, obviously annoyed by her barging in. "I'm stopping our people from going to the east." he replied flatly before looking back down at the paper in his hands. Berlin stared at him for a moment before scowling crossly and ripping the pages from him, crumbling them and letting them fall to the floor. "What the hell is that going to accomplish but hurt the ones living here?" the capital shrieked and the man glared at her before quickly getting to his feet and slapping her across the face. Berlin quickly grew quiet as she put a hand over her reddening cheek, her green eyes wide as she stared at him. "Don't you dare come in here again like that." he said harshly and she just bit her lip as she nodded, stepping backwards until she was out of the room and then turning and running back out into the street. "B-bastard!" she tried to sound angry but her voice shook as she held back tears. He reminded her of Stalin. "All these bastards…are the same!" she said to herself and put her hand over her eyes to stop the tears that wanted to fall. She thought the worst had been over years ago but obviously she had been wrong.

She stopped finally as she felt something nudge her in the back. Berlin looked over her shoulder and sighed when she saw her German Shepard, putting a hand on his head as his tail started wagging happily. The capital was about to say something to him when a shout cut her off and drew her attention down the street. "What's going on?" a man said as he walked over to her, obviously enraged. "Yeah! The police wont let me see my mother!" a woman shouted as she joined the man. "Please, everyone, I'm trying to sort this out just remain calm!" she said and raised her hands as more people came and started shouting their misgivings about the wall being put up. Berlin had no choice but to listen, having been closed in by the citizens venting their problems and, in the end, they had blamed her for the wall. Out of nowhere a rock his her in the arm, causing her to gasp in pain and grab her arm as she stumbled back. Her dog started growling angrily as more people began picking up rocks to pelt her with and the capital grabbed his collar, pulling him out of the crowed with difficulty as she was attacked. She managed to run down the street and lose them as she ducked into an ally, breathing heavily as she put a hand to her head. Berlin heard her dog whine and she looked down at him, forcing a smile as she moved her hand away to pet him but froze when she saw the gleaming dark red blood on her black glove.

"Ooh…" she groaned in pain, able to feel where the rocks had hit her, and started to move out of the ally, her German Shepard at her side. Berlin sighed in relief as she noticed the mob was gone and she started towards the wall being built. She stopped a few feet away from the construction, looking at the thing that would physically block her from being unified again. "Step back." she heard one of the police say to her and she looked to him for a moment before biting her lip and doing as she was told, putting her attention back on the construction. She had seen the materials being unloaded the night before but she had thought it would be used for other reasons, not the creation of some hideous wall. Berlin let her gaze travel past the beginnings of the wall and she caught sight of America on the other side with Germany. "Dude, what's going on?" he asked, looking more surprised than worried as he made a move to step towards the construction. "You are not allowed past this line." an officer said as he pointed his gun at America who blinked and looked around. "Why is there a wall being built?" Germany asked as he looked over and saw his sister, what ever color he had draining from his face. "Berlin!" he shouted to her, able to see she was bleeding and her dark green uniform was torn in places. He hadn't seen her since the airlift. She flinched slightly as she saw the pained look on her older brother's face and she turned away, not wanting to look at him.

* * *

Berlin stared up at the wall from the east side, no emotion on her face as she stared at the ugly symbol of Communist oppression. It had been 28 years since the disgusting blockade had been put up. Since people noticed it she had been blamed for it, getting attacked whenever she left her home until she made her way to the wall. She hadn't wanted the thing to be built but no one listened. Berlin was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard shouting and she looked over her shoulder, seeing people running to the wall with hammers and other objects and began to pound on it, breaking the concrete. She stared in surprise until someone pushed a large hammer in her hands and smiled with tears in their eyes. "Break it down!" they shouted happily and the capital watched the person rush to the wall, beating on it furiously. She remained still, listening to the happy shouts coming from both sides of the wall, and a small smile broke onto her face. "Berlin! Don't just stand there!" Prussia shouted as he ran up to her side, grabbing her shoulder and shaking it to get her attention. "The wall is coming down!" he cheered and he ran with his sister to the wall, the two knocking into it with their hammers until the wall crumbled.

Berlin dropped her hammer and she ran ahead, Prussia at her heels, and she tackled Germany into a hug as soon as she saw him. He had been waiting on the other side of the wall for her to get through and he held her against him tightly, only loosening his grip slightly to let Prussia in on the hug. "G-Germany I missed you!" Berlin said, starting to cry but she didn't care as she clung to her blue eyed brother. "Me too Berlin, I missed you both." he replied and Prussia let out a laugh. "How touching." he mused but it was obvious he was happy and relieved to have his younger brother back by the cracking of his voice. "We did it! Dude we broke the Berlin Wall!" she heard America shouting happily and she looked over, finally letting her brothers go, and heading over to the country that brought them back together. America stopped jumping around and looked to Berlin, smiling widely as he saw her. "America, thank you." she said and he laughed before putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's no problem, I am the hero after all!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

"Berlin!" Germany shouted and the capital jerked her head up to look at him with wide green eyes. "What?" she asked, blinking a few times as she looked around, seeing she had fallen asleep during her brother's meeting. "You fell asleep!" he scolded and Berlin just put on a sheepish grin. "Sorry, your speech was boring." she replied and her older brother scowled. "Then you write it next time!" Germany huffed and pulled her to her feet. "Yeah?" Berlin asked, getting excited as she started thinking of what stupid information she could put into his speech. Germany blinked and then sighed, shaking his head as he realized what his sister would do. "Never mind." he grumbled and headed out of the room with Berlin following him. She grew quiet as she remembered her dream, but it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A too new of a memory that she didn't want to relive. The capital sucked in a breath as she felt her eyes tearing up, causing Germany to look back as she wiped her gloved hand over her face to stop them. "Berlin, what's the matter?" "Nothing." she answered quickly, putting on a fake pouting face that Germany didn't fall for but he dropped it as America passed them.

"Hey Berlin!" he said happily and stepped in front of her so she couldn't get past him to her brother. "What?" she asked curiously, looking up at him. "You should come get a burger with me!" he said and reached out to grab her arm and pull her along but Germany grabbed his arm first. "She's going home with me." Germany said harshly as he glared at America, the younger country starting to laugh as he used his free hand to grab Berlin's arm. "I'll take her home!" he replied and pulled away from Germany, running with Berlin down the hall away from her older brother. Once they were out of the building America stopped and grinned to Berlin who was still trying to catch her breath. "I remember you like burgers so I figured you'd want to go!" America said cheerfully as he moved his hands down her arm to her hand, catching the pain that came across the capital's face as he touched her forearm. He lost the smile on his face as he felt a sudden involuntary jerk of her arm that confirmed that he had hurt her by touching her and he moved closer, making her look up at him. "What?" she asked, looking around for a second. No one else was outside. "You're hurt." America said, pulling her closer and grabbed her elbow as he straightened her arm out.

"No I'm not!" she huffed and attempted to pull her arm away from the country but he was stronger and kept her in place. "America!" she practically shouted as he pushed the sleeve of her uniform up to reveal her forearm. America's eyes widened as she saw the healing vertical and horizontal cuts along her arm and she managed to pull her arm away, slipping the sleeve back down quickly. "Berlin-" "Don't tell Germany." she said, biting her lip as she turned away from him. America stared at her for a moment before inching closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Why did you start that?" he asked, sounding worried as he waited for an answer but received none. Berlin just stayed quiet as she looked away, folding her arms protectively against her. He watched her for a moment before he realized why and he leaned closer to her. "It's because of the Wall, isn't it?" he asked quietly and she flinched, confirming his theory. America waited a minute before putting his hands on both sides of her face and making her look at him. "Berlin, that wont happen again. I wont let it. I'm your hero and a hero doesn't let bad things happen to the one they love!" he said, sounding confident as she blinked in surprise at hearing him and before she could reply his lips were on hers, cutting off any protest. America only pulled away when he needed air and he couldn't help but smile at the blush that he saw on Berlin's cheeks and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against her own without letting her face go. "So, who's your hero?" he asked, sounding slightly amused as he watched her start to smile a little. "You're my hero."


End file.
